


candy lips.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life, fluffy kinda, i loved writing this though so i guess that's what matters, not my best but not my worst either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “The best thing about kissing Nicocchi have got to be her candy lips.”





	candy lips.

“The best thing about kissing Nicocchi have got to be her candy lips.”

“Candy lips? That’s a sweet one, Nozomi. Thanks.” Nico said, proud smile on her face. She was frying their dinner in the kitchen and had something over her hair because if not it would stink. Nozomi was lying on the couch. The TV had been on for an hour, then Nozomi turned it off. No one was watching it. It was only those terrible shows they play on whatever channel when it’s a long weekend (everyone had Monday off) and it’s Saturday at seven pm.

“It’s true, though. Your lips always taste like candy. Elichi’s taste like mint. Or chocolate.” She sat down. “I have the sweetest girlfriends on earth.” Nico was going to answer when Eli entered the apartment. She had to go buy some ingredients Nico needed for dinner and considering how Eli was she also bought dessert.

“We were just talkin’ about you, Elichi.” Nozomi said, helping her with one bag (the heaviest one). Eli smiled and frowned. Most of the time, when they talked when she was out, it was to prank her or whatnot.

“Yeah? About what?” She asked. Nozomi giggled. Nico peeped from the kitchen and didn’t look at Eli but at the bags. She took them and entered the kitchen again.

“About our —my— candy lips.” Eli frowned and walked in the kitchen. It was small and it already felt crowded.

“Candy lips?” She asked. Nico nodded.

“Nozomi says my lips taste like candy. Is it true, Elichika?” She asked. Eli made an agreeing sound and nodded.

“Yeah, they do. Like strawberry candy. It’s really Nico-like, you know? Strawberry candy.” Eli sounded dorky and Nico nudged her ribs playfully.

“Of course it’s like me, Ayase. If I were a snack I’d be those lil’ pieces of strawberry candy everyone loves, the ones all kids want when Halloween comes around.” And Nozomi joined the fun. They now officially couldn’t move due to how small their kitchen was.

“You’re already a snack, Nicocchi.” Both Nico and Eli blushed, and Nozomi’s cheeks and ears turned pale pink.

“Well, Toujou, that was a good one.” She then proceed to look at Eli. She had finished frying and was starting to cut some lettuce, not stopping her intent stare at Eli’s eyes. Eli wanted her to look at her hands so she wouldn’t cut herself.

“And about your lips, Ayase, I disagree with Miss Toujou right here.” She pointed at Nozomi. “They kinda taste like chocolate milk but not really. They taste like snow, too, maybe. I’m not sure. It’s a really Eli-like taste.” She said. Eli touched her lips without thinking.

“To me it’s gotta be mint and chocolate.” Nozomi said. Eli smiled. She got closer to Nozomi.

“Want to give them a try?” She gave Nozomi a peck on the lips and they both laughed like it had been their first kiss; they felt silly and dumb. Nico rolled her eyes. She had finished cutting the lettuce (practice had made her really fast) and dinner was ready.

“Ew. You both are gross.” Nico said. Eli smirked.

“I still want to have a taste of your candy lips, though.” She said. She even added a slight pout and Nico cursed Eli’s charms in silence. She knew what to do to make people want to kiss her.

“No dessert before dinner, Ayase.” Nico said. Eli kissed her cheek and they went to eat dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> useless fact about this fic: i've been listening to twice nonstop for three days and discovered i fucking love the song candy boy!! i got the idea for this fic while listening to it (no shit sherlock huh) lololol. i hope yall like this, peace out! o7


End file.
